Lily Almasy, Akira Leonhart, and Booyaka Dincht
by swt143
Summary: See what life is like for the FF8 people's kids!


Chapter One--Suspended  
  
Lily Almasy looked out the window of her creative writing class in exasperation. The long days of the school year drove her crazy. At the beginning of the summers, she celebrated. At the end-it was quite the opposite.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily snapped to attention as their teacher, Instructor Ciderick, called on her. "Yes, Instructor?"  
  
"Can you tell us the three elements of writing that makes a biography come alive for the reader?"  
  
Lily gulped. "Um.information?"  
  
The instructor sighed, and started to explain the elements. Meanwhile, Lily got back to stare out the window.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of 4th period and the beginning of lunch. Tossing her supplies in her book bag, Lily made a dive for the door and ran down the hall to the cafeteria.  
  
"Watch it, Almasy!" Tulip insert Tidus' last name here snapped as Lily nearly plowed over her. "One day you are going to kill someone!"  
  
Lily ignored her and kept on running. Slowing down as the lunch line came into view, she spotted Akira Leonhart, one of her best friends.  
  
"Akira!" Lily greeted her friend. Akira was pretty, with her dark silky hair and brown eyes. Lily often heard boys talk about how they asked her out. Not that Lily was ugly in any way. She herself had blondish brown hair, and nice blue-green eyes. "Oh, hey Lily!" Akira replied. "There's a longer line today. They are serving hot dogs." She rolled her eyes. "Wow, let's start celebrating."  
  
"HOT DOGS?! WHERE?! WHEEEEEERE?!?!"  
  
Lily turned around and saw Booyaka Dincht racing towards the counter. When the lunch lady told her to get to the end of the line, she sighed in despair and trudged dejectedly away.  
  
The line moved forward, and before she knew it, Lily had her plate and was walking toward their usual table. She was nearly there when someone got in her way.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" She scowled as she looked up. When she realized who it was, her heart gave a leap. It was Akron, Tulip's older brother, and Lily's crush. Why his name was Akron, she didn't know. But she liked the way the name rang in her head.  
  
"Hey, Lily," he said, making her blush red. "What's up?" He had no intention to move, that this annoyed Lily the tiniest bit. But it was worth it, having him talk directly to her.  
  
"Nothing," she said, the redness fainting away. "Just enjoying classes and school in general. Not," she laughed as she saw the look on his face.  
  
"I was about to say.Listen, I'll see you around. Bye."  
  
Lily stood there, frozen, before she gained back feeling in her legs and plopped down. "Guess who I saw," she whispered to Akira and Booyaka, who were already there.  
  
"By the look of your face, Akron," Akira smiled. Booyaka was too obsessed in Lily's hot dog to answer.  
  
"Can I have that--?" Booyaka asked Lily eagerly. When Lily peeled off a piece and gave it to her, she squealed in delight. She ate it gingerly, making it last almost forever.  
  
"But he is SO cute!" Lily sighed. "I don't think he knows that I-you know..if only."  
  
"Uh uh. Don't you touch my brother, Lilia Almasy," A snotty voice said. The three girls glanced up to see Tulip with her prep group.  
  
"And why should she?" Akira remarked, an eyebrow raised. "Last I checked, Akron was available."  
  
"Because he's my brother and I said so!" Tulip snapped. "And if you even try, I will SO ruin your life! I have the power to, you know."  
  
"Like, OH MY GOSH!" Booyaka put in sarcastically. "What are you going to do? Battle us with your implants?"  
  
Tulip gasped. "They are NOT implants! They are as real as can be!"  
  
Lily coughed. "Whatever you say."  
  
"You just keep away from my brother, you hear?" Tulip warned. "Because if you don't.oh, hey Joey!"  
  
Joey, Lily's twin brother, had just appeared out of the blue. According the gossip Lily overheard almost every day, he was the most handsome boy in school. According to Lily, he was the most annoying brother one could have. "What's up, two?" He replied, giving her one of his smiles, making Tulip and her friends swoon.  
  
"Nothing, Joey," She purred flirtatiously. Lily raised an eyebrow. Who was the one with a crush on a brother again?  
  
"Right." He fixed his gaze on Lily. "Lil, you owe me money, and I need it now. Where is my fifteen bucks?"  
  
"I told you! I paid you back last month!"  
  
"You can borrow money from me, Joey." Tulip cried anxiously. She dug in her purse vigorously and came up with a fifty-dollar bill. "Here!"  
  
"Thanks, two." He looked at Akira, who had a crush on him secretly, before turning away for the snack bar.  
  
"Oooooh! He is JUST the CUTEST thing!" Tulip swooned. "Joey Almasy is about to be mine! I can just imagine it now-Mrs. Tulip Joey Almasy." She sighed.  
  
"Excuse ME?" Lily said rudely. "I happen to know who my brother likes, and it sure ain't you!"  
  
Tulip scoffed. "How would you know, Lily? You have no life. Now, Joey.he is a total hottie! He would SO go for me."  
  
"I told you, Tulip, he doesn't like you."  
  
"Then who DOES he like?" She challenged. She glanced at Akira. "Not Akira, certainly."  
  
Lily smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't know. And I do know, as a matter of fact."  
  
Tulip gaped. "Nuh UH!"  
  
Lily frowned. "Bye now."  
  
"Hmph!" Tulip stalked off with her friends trailing behind.  
  
"Does Joey really like me?" Akira asked quietly. Her brown eyes lighted up, hoping.  
  
Lily grinned. "Yeah! I read his, er, journal thing. It was an accident!" She cried when Akira eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Booyaka muffled, with food in her mouth, "Phat ood, Ah eera! Phat ood!"  
  
Lily nodded. "Isn't it?" She reddened when she saw Akron across the cafeteria, talking to some giggling girls. "If only Akron would feel the same."  
  
Booyaka coughed. "You two are always so in love with guys! It's sickening!" "Weeeeell," Akira teased. "Remember your crush on that lower classman person? You dated for ten minutes before realizing that you were not right for each other!"  
  
"Shut up," Booyaka threw a crumb at Akira. "That was last year! Stop bringing up such old news, Kira!"  
  
Akira giggled. "Well, you have to admit, it IS funny." Booyaka threw her hot dog in the air in exasperation. Then, realizing what she had just done, burst into tears. "My hot dog!" She wailed. "My hot doooooog! My precious precious, hunger saving hot dog!"  
  
Akira rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You are so obsessed with hot dogs it's frightening. Before you know it, there will be a hotdog ice cream!"  
  
Booyaka brightened. "You mean they have that flavor?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
Booyaka cursed. "Darn it!"  
  
"Um, Boo, do you know what they make those things out of?" Lily pressed.  
  
"No, and I don't ever want to know!" She declared. "I will forever love them!" She rubbed her hands eagerly as a girl passed her with about five hotdogs on her tray. Booyaka quickly grabbed one without the girl noticing.  
  
The bell rang, and the three girls quickly got up. While on her way to dumping her trash, someone blocked Lily's way.  
  
"Lily," Akron said quietly. Lily could see that he was blushing. "I need to talk to you."  
  
I am sorry to leave you hanging like this, but it's so fun! ^^ The next chapter is coming soon, so keep on checking back! Don't forget to review! I'll love ya forever! 


End file.
